Bree's Story
by AshleyGreeneIsAwesome
Summary: Set during Eclipse from Bree's POV. Bree comes with the newborn vampires, but things change when the Volturi arrives. What is Bree's amazing talent that saves her life? PLEASE read and review my story. It's my first fanfiction so I hope everyone likes it!
1. Chapter 1

**Bree's Story**

1. The Clearing

**Bree's POV**

We silently crept forward now, at no more than a quick human pace. I would crouch instinctively and my head would whip around – scanning the gloomy forest for any danger – at sounds and scents far too subtle for my old human senses to register. We crept as a group, united as one, toward _her._ Toward the delicious scent that made my mouth water and my throat burn in anticipation. The army moved forward, like a vicious tornado, but leaving no evidence of our passing behind us.

The wind suddenly shifted. It blew from the west now, bringing with it the scent of a nearby stream, followed by the scent of the girl. The scent of human blood. My body stiffened, all my muscles going rigid. My throat, before burning dull and content, now burst into flames of wild thirst. My glowing red eyes tightened just slightly as I calculated the position of the human; the position of my prey.

We darted through the forest, untamed and bloodthirsty. The speed was astounding. I was sure I had never gone this fast before. But I could not focus on that. Her scent still burned my throat and the only thing that was running through my mind was how she would taste. Before long I was imagining it. How she would scream with terror when she saw us; how her weak struggles would be no match for my strength; how her warm blood would smother the flame in my throat.

But my imagining was interrupted. The scent of other vampires blew past me in another gust of wind. Riley had told us about them. He said they were to be expected. They would be with the girl, protecting her. We had to defeat those with the golden eyes to claim all the blood.

"Split up," Riley whispered. "Come at them from both sides. I'll follow right behind you."

"Okay ," one of the others said. "This'll be fun."

"Yeah, let's get them," another whispered quietly. We divided into two groups and continued on our hunt.

It wasn't long before we broke through the last of the ferns and emerged in the clearing. I'd forgotten that it was unusually sunny today, so I was a little stunned when I saw the six sparkling vampires standing together – their eyes focused – staring at us.

A low hiss escaped from the mouth of a refined looking, blonde haired man. The position in which he was standing, clearly displayed that he was the leader of the coven. They launched themselves toward us and the fight commenced. All I could hear were growls, screeches and cries of pain. In just a few seconds over half our group's numbers were decimated. Where were the others? Where was Riley? He said he would come and help us.

More screeching filled the air as my friends were ripped to pieces. Almost everyone was gone and I was still standing frozen with shock at the edge of the clearing. The leader of the other coven walked toward me. He put his hand on my shoulder, but he didn't look aggressive. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to be harmed," he said. "If you halt your attack we will not destroy you." I just nodded, unable to speak, still frozen with shock.

It felt like betrayal as I watched our army being destroyed, but I was relieved that I wasn't the one fighting. After all the shrieking and ripping had stopped I had a thought, and it disturbed me slightly. What was I going to do now? I didn't know anything about this life besides the slaughter and the domination for blood. As I stared at the thick haze of smoke that rose from the ashes of my only friends, I realised that I had absolutely nothing. I didn't know anybody, I didn't know anything and I didn't know what to expect. I had no knowledge of what my future may hold. I was all alone and I had no idea what I should do next.

My depressing observation ended, because another golden eyed vampire entered the clearing and he was not alone. In his arms, a fragile looking human lay limp and unmoving, besides her deep, rhythmatic breathing. The wind blew her aroma in my direction and I crumpled to my knees in the shadow of the pillar of smoke. It was the scent that set my throat on fire. It was the scent I had come to find.

Within half a second, one of them was standing over me. He was tall and blonde, but it wasn't the leader. He stood there guarding me, waiting for me to move an inch, with an expression that told me he would tackle me to the ground as soon as I did.

The vampire held the girl in his arms and the others – apart from my guard and an excruciatingly beautiful blonde girl – converged around her. They checked her pulse, stroked her hair and kissed her cheeks. It seemed like they all had a hand on her. Soothing her. Comforting her. I didn't know how they could stand it. I couldn't understand how they could be so close to her. I felt like ripping my own throat out, just to stop the burning, uncontrollable thirst.

The boy holding the human girl whispered something into her ear and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked a little dazed at first, but she soon realized where she was. It was clear that she hadn't noticed me yet. When I could focus on something other than the burning I wondered what her reaction to seeing me would be. Would she be afraid or would she feel safe with her many protectors? Would she comprehend how impossibly difficult it was for me not to go and kill her this very second?

My guard crouched closer to me. He must have noticed my arms tightening around my legs and my glowing eyes – focused only on her – pass reason. She saw me then, her eyes looked mildly shocked. The vampire who had carried her in, the boy who had his arm around her, who quite obviously was her boyfriend, explained to her about my surrendering. The group continued chatting casually as if they were all vampires; as if they couldn't smell the mouth-watering perfume of her blood, which was radiating from her body and sending me out of control.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Without my approval to do so, my head threw back wildly and a scream of agony escaped from my mouth, through my clenched teeth. The vampire guarding me growled and I cringed in response. My fingers dug into the ground like claws, and my head thrashed from side to side. The guard took a step closer and crouched ever lower. A restraining hand grasped his arm and I looked up to see the leader looking down at me.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" he asked me. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" My voice was almost a scream. "I _want _her." My eyes focused towards the vampire standing in front of her, but I wasn't staring at him. I was staring through him, to _her. _It was like he didn't even exist. My fingers dug into the soil again.

"You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now," the leader told me.

I heard what he was telling me, but I couldn't just ignore the raging fire that was engulfing my throat. I was so close to losing the little control I had. I could feel the bloodlust taking over my entire body and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. I raised my dirt covered hands and clutched my face, but I couldn't stop the quiet yowling from exiting my mouth.

"Shouldn't we move away from her?" the girl whispered. Her voice tortured me and I thrashed wildly on the ground.

"We have to stay here. They are coming to the north end of the clearing now," her boyfriend murmured quietly. The girl's eyes scanned the forest edge and then met mine for a second. She looked away, seeing the anguish in my eyes, but kept gazing back at me every few seconds. Probably watching my sharp jolts and shudders as I writhed in pain. She was most likely also concerned and afraid of my violent glare directed only at her.

"Hmm," a dead voice murmured, from the mist I had almost forgotten about. Five figures emerged from the haze, one standing in front of the other four. She was about two feet smaller than the rest of them and was obviously the one who had spoken.

"Welcome, Jane," one of the golden eyed vampires said courteously. I couldn't tell which one had said it. They had all surrounded the girl and were now standing in a lose semi-circle. The girl's scent was very strong and that didn't help me focus. The wind had died down, so the scent lay dormant around us, like it was its own new type of haze. There was no wind to blow it away and provide me with clean air. Great. It would just have to torment me further. I put my hands over my face again, trying to think about something else and ignore her scent, though I knew that was an impossibility.

"I don't understand." The vampire called Jane was staring at my curiously.

"She has surrendered," the human's boyfriend explained.

"Surrendered?" Jane questioned.

The boy shrugged. "Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said in a harsh voice.

The leader – who I now realized was named Carlisle – spoke then. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant."

"As you wish."

Jane started again in a very in a very different tone, a soft tone. "Aro hoped we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him." Carlisle seemed sincere, but there was something in his eyes that made me question my judgement.

"Of course." Jane smiled, before looking back towards the column of smoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today… for the most part." Her eyes flickered to me quickly. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen, including this one," Carlisle answered immediately, looking at me.

Jane glanced at the fire again, before looking back toward the others. "Eighteen?" she questioned, not able to completely hide her shock.

Carlisle looked slightly nervous, as if he didn't want to comment. "All brand-new. They were unskilled."

"All?" Jane questioned again. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," the human's boyfriend answered.

"Was?" Jane picked up on the key word.

The human's boyfriend looked toward the eastern forest, and the eyes of all the other vampires followed his gaze. I didn't look. I couldn't afford to loose my concentration when I was already so close to loosing control and quenching my raging thirst.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

I was getting quite irritated. I was trying to pay as little attention to them as possible, just trying to control myself, but every time they mentioned me I would loose some of my focus. And if the golden eyed vampires want to keep the human girl they had all risked their existences for alive, they had better not make me loose my focus. It took everything I had, all my concentration, not to run over there this instance and drain the girl's blood.

"Twenty," Jane was astounded. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," the boyfriend responded casually.

Jane's large red eyes narrowed as she turned to look at me. Her crimson eyes were the most dominant feature on her face, but they didn't stand out the way my ghoulish glowing eyes did.

"You there," she said in the silence between my screams. "Your name."

I glared back at her, my mouth shut tight, with no intention of speaking. She smiled back at me angelically. My next ear-piercing scream was not from the torturing scent of the human. This was a completely different type of pain. It wasn't a burning fire in my throat. I would take that quite happily now; I'd welcome it even. This was the most agonizing pain I had ever felt. It felt like I was being stabbed all over my body, the skin being torn and shredded. It felt like acid was being poured over me, burning and dissolving every part of flesh it touched. It felt like I was being hit by a train, all my bones being shattered and crushed.

My back arched into a distorted, unnatural position as I screamed at a volume that hurt my own ears. Then finally I was released from the agony. I lay limp in a heap on the ground, relieved to be free.

"Your name," Jane repeated.

"Bree," I gasped.

The torture suddenly began again and I shrieked in agony. But it didn't last as long this time and I was soon released.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," the human's boyfriend told her. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I know," she replied and a flash of humor crossed her face. She smiled happily, like a young child receiving a present, before turning back to face me. "Bree," she said. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

I was truly afraid of her now so I spoke quickly. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" I just hoped that she wouldn't feel the need to hurt me again. "Sara and the one who's name I don't know got into a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria – did she create you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night… it was so dark… and it hurt," I shuddered remembering the night my human life was ended. The night where my frail human body was transformed into something new. Something unknown and indestructible – or so I'd thought, until I saw my friends being torn to shreds.

"He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thought weren't safe…" I continued. Jane's eyes gazed over the other vampires before retuning to me.

"Tell me about Riley," she said. "Why did he bring you here?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," I answered her immediately, fearing her torturing glare. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent," I moaned as I pointed at the human girl who I couldn't bare to be around. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted.

I just nodded, consumed in thought. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then everyone was in pieces," I shuddered violently. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" – I looked directly at the leader – "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane murmured in a low voice. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

I had no idea what she was talking about. All the explaining about Riley and the promises he had made us – especially those involving blood – where making me thirstier than ever before. My brain was dazed as the thirst consumed my every thought. Although my hearing was perfect, the words that the vampires spoke all slurred into one. My brain would not unscramble the jumble of words, when all my thoughts were already filled.

"Felix?" Jane said, her voice sounded utterly bored, but she was looking at me and that's what awoke me from my daydreaming.

"Wait," the human's boyfriend almost shouted. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," the leader, Carlisle, said. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

"We don't make exceptions," Jane said in a harsh tone. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation…" She was about to continue, but the boyfriend interrupted.

"I think you would be willing to make an exception if you knew about her gift," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree's Story**

2. Talents

**Bree's POV**

"H-h-her gift…" Jane stuttered, lost for words.

"Yes. Bree has a very potent gift," he said.

Jane looked at me questioningly. I had no idea what the boy was talking about and Jane could see that in my puzzled expression. She turned back to him with a look on her face that was demanding more information.

"You see, I was searching through Bree's thoughts. Merely out of curiosity," he added. "Almost all her thoughts revolved around blood, just like every other newborn, but there was one thought controlling her gift. Bree would have been so consumed by her other thoughts that she wouldn't have even noticed it. But this thought that was keeping tabs on her gift showed me what her little talent was. Or should I say huge talent," he corrected himself.

"Huge talent?" she said slowly. It seemed like she was going into shock.

"Yes," the human's boyfriend said. "Bree's talent is probably the most powerful gift I have ever heard of."

"Well, what is it?" Jane demanded.

"A talent so powerful, so strong, but also restricted in ways other gifts are not. Bree has the ability to control the gifts of those around her. For example, she could use your gift to attack another member of your coven, or even to attack you. She could use my gift to hear the thoughts of everyone around her, including mine." He looked slightly annoyed by that fact. "But as I said, her gift is restrictive. If nobody near her has a gift, she will be useless. She will be no different than any other vampire."

Jane was speechless. And I had to admit, I was as well. How could I possibly do everything the golden eyed vampire spoke of? But I noticed, by the look on her face, that Jane was thinking extremely hard about something. She wasn't ordering the members of her coven to come for me and she wasn't torturing me herself with her terrifying gift, that I could somehow control.

"Okay, young one," Jane said in a clear voice. "We will make an exception just this once. It would be wasteful to destroy such a talent. But you must know that if you break the rules again, you _will_ be punished."

I felt so many emotions at once. I was still confused, but I felt relief in knowing that I would not be harmed today. I was excited that it was classified as 'wasteful' to destroy me. I was depressed by the reality that I had no idea what I would do or where I would go when both groups of vampires left this clearing.

"We will leave in peace now. It seems we have no more duties to perform here," Jane said. "Would you like to come with us now, Bree?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know if that was what I wanted. And I didn't know if Jane had meant that as an order, or if I actually had a choice. The way she said it made me think that I had to go with her, although I couldn't be sure if I could stand becoming one of them. I could not remember much about my human life, but I knew that I was a kind, generous person. Jane and her companions didn't seem at all friendly.

The mind reading vampire must have heard the indecision in my thought because her said, "I'm not entirely sure that your life is what Bree wants."

"Bree?" Jane asked me.

I was frozen with shock. It was like I had just entered the clearing again. I was stuck in the same stupor, unable to talk or even move an inch. My mind was racing, thinking about the answer to her question, but I couldn't make my lips move to respond.

"Bree doesn't want to disrespect you, but she does not want to join the Volturi. Our offer to take responsibility for Bree still stands. She would be welcome to join our family and learn how to live as we do. We will teach her the rules to this life and most of all, we will give her a loving family," the mind reader said. He was watching me, and I realized that his statement was actually a question. He and the golden eyed coven were offering to take me in. I had a choice. I didn't have to live in a world of slaughter and bloodlust. And I had made my decision. I would become one of them.

"Welcome to the family, Bree," the leader said kindly. Jane grimaced at his words.

"Don't worry, Jane," the mind reader reassured her. "We will teach Bree how to control her gift and after a few years, if she doesn't like our lifestyle, she may pay you a visit in Volterra. She may even decide that she would prefer to join you."

The last sentence he said put a giant grin on Jane's beautiful face. She looked content now, happy with the hope of me someday joining her and her coven. She nodded in dismissal toward the four red eyed vampires standing behind her. They disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Good bye, my friends." Jane spoke quickly now, like she was in a rush to leave.

"We will see you again, Jane," Carlisle said.

"Of course." She too, vanished into the forest.

I turned my head around to look at the group of golden eyed vampires, who were still surrounding the human girl. I was astounded and amazed to realize that I had actually forgotten her presence while I was distracted – fearing for my life. I couldn't speak. There was nothing to say. I just lay speechless on the hard ground, ignoring the burning that had reignited when I saw and smelt the human again. The leader noticed the tormented expression on my face.

"Edward, Alice. Take Bella home now. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rose. Go back to the house. I'll be home later. First, I'll take Bree hunting."

"Sure, Carlisle," said Edward. "We'll see you later."

The six vampires left immediately with the human girl, disappearing in the time it would take a human to blink an eye. The leader and I were alone in the vast clearing. He walked over to where I still lay on the rough ground. I looked up to see his muscular arm extended toward me, offering me his hand. I slowly raised my hand and placed it in his. He pulled gently and I rose to my feet for the first time since the human had emerged from the forest.

"I never got a chance to properly introduce myself. I am Carlisle Cullen. But I guess you had probably already figured that out by now."

"Hello," I said shyly. "I'm Bree…" I was about to formally introduce myself, when I become conscious of the fact that I didn't know what my surname was. I guess I must have forgotten that.

He seemed to understand my confusion so he continued. "I want to let you know that you are welcome to live with my family and myself. But if you do not care to live as we do, you may go your own way," Carlisle said in a friendly voice.

"I want to live like you," I blurted out, a little too eager. Great. I didn't want him to think I was desperate. But he just laughed nervously. I had embarrassed him.

"Okay. We will sort out some arrangements later, but right now, we must hunt." I thought his expression was curious. It seemed as if he was looking deeply into my eyes and analysing everything he saw there.

"Hunt?" I questioned warily.

"Yes, although my families hunting methods are a little different that what you would be used to," Carlisle said with a chuckle. "We hunt only wild animals. Those that live close by in the surrounding forests, or sometimes we travel a little further for our 'vegetarian' meals."

"Sure," I whispered anxiously. I followed him into the green maze of vegetation, leaving my murdering, blood-thirsty life behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree's Story**

3. A New Beginning

**Bree's POV**

We had only travelled about twenty feet into the forest when Carlisle spun around – at a blinding speed – to face me. He took two small steps toward me, closing the distance between us and put his hands on my shoulders. It felt nice – not in a romantic way, but in a way that made me feel like I was a part of something, like I was a part of the family. It felt similar to when my father would hold me that way each weekend, when I arrived at his house. It was a comfortable feeling.

"Okay, Bree," Carlisle said. "This will probably seem extremely strange to you, but you have to learn how to hunt… Cullen style."

"Uh-huh," I respond slowly. I was trying to hide the fear on my face, but my frantic looking eyes gave me away.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "It's not very difficult."

"Sure," I said nervously and he laughed quietly in response.

"Don't worry," he repeated. "Just use your senses and follow your instincts. It will come naturally."

"Okay, so what do we do?" I asked.

"Firstly, listen. A few miles to the north, you'll hear the heartbeats of some deer. Now, smell."

I followed his instructions, letting my hearing range outward through the forest. Sure enough, I could hear the thumping beating of a group of small hearts, just a little ways to the north. I used my acute sense of smell to find the scent of my meal. When I found the aroma of the deer, I was pleasantly surprised.

When the Cullen's were leaving the clearing I heard the beautiful blonde, Rosalie, mumble something very quietly. It sounded like "I wonder if she'll stay when she smells them," but she had said it in a way that made me almost afraid of the taste. It was obvious that she did not extremely like the taste of her vegetarian meals, and that made me fear that I couldn't cope with living like the Cullen's. But smelling the scent of the deer made me feel confident that I had made the right choice in joining my new family.

"I know they don't smell very appetizing, but you'll get used to it," Carlisle said. He must have been trying to read the expression on my face and was misinterpreting it.

"No, they smell great!" I said enthusiastically. "I don't understand what everyone's complaining about. Sure, their aroma isn't like humans, but their scent is mouth- watering in its own way. They smell delicious!"

"Hmm…" Carlisle murmured.

"What?"

"Newborns generally find the scent of deer almost repulsive, especially those who have tasted human blood before."

"Well, I guess I'm a little eccentric," I said in an excited voice. I was too happy. I knew I would be able to fit in with the Cullen's and that had me almost bounding with joy. "Can we just eat already?" I almost laughed. It reminded me of how I would complain when I was human and didn't get dinner on time. "The smell is driving me insane."

"Sure." Carlisle seemed astounded at my response so he stood there dazed. But I wasn't having that. I _needed_ to hunt, to feel the warm blood radiating through my body. So I grabbed his hand and sprinted to the north, at full pace. As soon as he was running with me and I was sure he wasn't going to stop, I let go of his hand. He was slowing me down and I needed to go faster. He stayed a few metres behind me and after just forty-two seconds we had both slowed to a jog, so we wouldn't frighten the deer with our approach.

I crouched down low, peering through the small shrubs that were keeping me hidden from my prey's view. Carlisle copied me, crouching at my side. Keeping completely silent – as only a vampire could – I glanced through the gaps between the braches and leaves again. I could see the place on the neck of the deer where the blood pulsed the strongest, just as easily as I could hear its heartbeat.

Without even a second of hesitation, I leaped out from my hiding place and had a struggling deer in my unbreakable grasp, my lips parted at its neck, revealing my razor-sharp teeth. My teeth effortlessly broke through the soft skin of the deer's neck, and as I drank, its struggles became more and more feeble. My thirst was intense and I drank in a frenzy until the lifeless body finally ran dry.

I rose to my feet just a moment after Carlisle. He had taken down one of the other deer, although he wasn't really thirsty.

"That was _different_," I said, struggling to come up with the right word.

"You did well, Bree. I'm impressed," he encouraged. "I know that must have been quite bizarre for you. You've only ever hunted humans and you're so young. It's not easy to live as we do, but with time, I'm think you'll fit into our family very

well."

"Thank you. That wasn't nearly as bad as I had imagined," I replied truthfully. "Why does everyone think animal blood is unappetizing? I enjoy the taste."

Carlisle winced, then looked at me like I was speaking another language. "I don't understand… maybe it's… no… it's just not normal."

"What?" I questioned.

"Your appetite is bothering me again. I've just never seen anything like it ever before. It's strange to me."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked, almost worried. What if there was a problem with me? What if I was strange? Nobody would accept me. I'd be an outcast. But before I could get too concerned, Carlisle interrupted my panicking.

"Everything's fine. Nothing is wrong with you, Bree. I think that maybe you are just well suited to this life. Maybe you were meant to meet us. Maybe it was _meant to be_," he said, joking now.

"Well if it was meant to be, I'm glad." I smiled as I spoke. I didn't care that I was a little different than the average newborn vampire. I was thankful for whatever it was that made me this way. It would help me fit in with the Cullen's so much easier, and hopefully soon I would be just like them.

"Yes. Hopefully you'll fit in well and be able to return to living a normal life again soon. Well… as normal as possible." Carlisle's words gave me a good outlook for the future. I could picture myself in a few years time, chatting casually with Alice, the smallest Cullen, my eyes a beautiful golden topaz.

I set off – in a blissful mood – toward the place I had last seen the other Cullen's, so I could follow their trails through the forest and find the house I would now call my home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree's Story**

4. Acceptance

**Bree's POV**

As I followed Carlisle through the large glass doors and glanced around wearily, I noticed that all of the Cullen's were watching me with inquisitive gazes. I took a few more steps before stopping in the precise centre of the light, open room. I slowly spun around in a circle, taking in the vast expanse – the expression on my face probably something of awe, curiosity and amazement all mixed into one.

I was interrupted by Carlisle clearing his throat loudly. "Everyone, this is Bree," he announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bree," said Carlisle's caramel haired mate. "I'm Esme," she introduced herself kindly. She quickly walked over to where I stood and hugged me gently, before returning to stand at Carlisle's side.

"Hello," was the only reply I could manage to get out. I was crushed in a vice-tight bear hug. The big, muscular Cullen lifted me about three feet off the ground and wrapped his freakishly huge arms around me. If I was still human his grapple hold would be suffocating me, but besides the fact that I couldn't move an inch, it really wasn't that bad.

"Hey Bree," he shouted enthusiastically. "What's up? I'm Emmett." He put me down carefully so I could speak.

"Hey Emmett," I said, craning my neck to look up at his face. He smiled and patted me on the head.

"You're almost smaller than the pixie," he laughed.

I was about to tell him to shut up and pick on somebody his own size, but Alice was quicker than I was. "Just because you're freakishly huge, Emmett, it doesn't mean we all are," she said smirking. She pushed passed him to give me a quick hug and a peck on the check. She took one graceful step back, but held onto my hands, a dazzling smile lighting up her face.

"I can't wait until we go shopping!" she spoke so fast with excitement that it was difficult to understand her. "_Alice + Olivia_ is my favourite store too. Oh, and thank you so much for the dress you're going to get me. I love it! You have such great fashion sense."

"That's… okay…" I replied slowly.

"Alice, I think you're scaring her," said the blonde male who had been my guard in the clearing. "You can be one frightening little monster once you get started on clothes," he continued. "I'm Jasper, by the way," he added, speaking only to me. I was abruptly delighted to see him. A wave of enthusiasm spread throughout my body and I forgot all about my nerves.

Everyone in the room stared at him questioningly. It was a look that I did not understand. They looked just as delighted to see Jasper as I did; only their expressions were all also annoyed. The mind reader, Edward, raised his eyebrows and gave him another strange look.

"Sorry," Jasper said as he looked down at his shoes embarrassed.

"Jasper has the ability to manipulate the emotions of the people around him," Edward explained to me. "And welcome to the family, Bree."

"Thank you," I replied earnestly. I was astounded by the Cullen's overall acceptance for me. I thought that they might have seen me as an intruder into their lives and into their family, but I was receiving only kind welcoming smiles from all of the Cullen's who had greeted me. I could tell that they didn't feel any aversion towards me and this knowledge had me feeling all bubbly inside. I had a loving new family who all cared about and approved of me.

"May I leave now?" asked the outrageously beautiful blonde, Rosalie, in a bitter voice. She was intentionally avoiding looking in my direction – giving the impression of 'unwelcome' in every aspect of her body language.

"Aren't you going to welcome Bree to our family, Rosalie?" replied Carlisle. He was obviously trying to give her some subtle hints to polite social behaviour, but Rosalie wasn't cooperating.

"Welcome, Bree," she said in a sugar-sweet voice, but the vicious glare she gave me quite evidently displayed that I was not welcome in her eyes. She gave Carlisle a swift evil stare for making her do something she didn't wish to do and then stormed off upstairs without a backward glance. All of the Cullens' eyes followed after her, but they stayed quiet.

Emmett was the first to break the long silence. "Sorry, Bree," he apologized as he followed after Rosalie.

"Please forgive Rosalie's rude behaviour," Carlisle pleaded. "She does not take to new people very well. It takes her quite a while to accept any changes. Especially those to her family."

"It's okay," I replied. After all, I hadn't expected them all to adore me as much as they had. Besides Rosalie, they had all been extremely courteous toward me. So Rosalie didn't like me. Well, 'didn't like' was a bit of an understatement. She

absolutely hated me… but I hadn't expected her to like me. And if Rosalie was the only person who disliked me, I could handle that.

"She doesn't hate you, Bree," Edward told me. He'd been listening to my thoughts. "Rosalie just has a different view on life than the rest of us do. She's only just starting to get over her aversion towards Bella."

The mentioning of the human girl set my throat on fire. I remembered her sweet smelling aroma and the already burning fire in my throat scorched hotter. The whole of my neck was now ablaze and I couldn't think properly.

Edward – hearing the direction in which my thoughts were heading – let out a low hiss. The other Cullen's in the room looked confused and concerned, having no idea what was going on between the two of us.

Jasper intervened, using his mood influencing talent to calm everybody. I was happy – just this once – to feel him taking over and controlling my emotions. The calm aurora he was releasing into the room helped me to think straight again. I regained my focus and control in half of a second. I hadn't actually lost control; I'd just had a little lapse. But I was fine. I _really_ wasn't thirsty. I just needed some time to regain my self-control.

"Sorry," I apologized to Edward.

"It's okay, Bree," he replied. "I overreacted."

"Yes. It's fine, Bree. You're doing so well," Carlisle reassured me. "Your reactions are quite natural for a newborn. Don't be disturbed by them."

"Everything's just so new. All my emotions overwhelm me," I explained.

"We all understand. We remember for ourselves what it was like in the early days. Being disorientated and confused all the time," said Carlisle. "Alice, why don't you show Bree around? Give her a tour of the house."

Alice's face lit up. It was like she had just been given the most exciting Christmas present on Earth. "Sure," she replied with an enormous grin.

She grasped my hand and danced her way upstairs, dragging me behind her. I was eager to see the rest of the Cullen house, so I followed her lithe steps and danced – just as gracefully – up the stairs after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bree's Story**

5. Heaven

**Bree's POV**

The Cullens' house was extraordinary. There was really no other way to describe it. As Alice opened the door to each of the rooms, I was astounded by the beauty and magnificence within. It was a full ten seconds before I could even speak and another five before I could actually form a proper sentence. Sometimes it felt like I was just imagining this incredible house and its marvellous inhabitants, but when I closed my eyes and reopened them – expecting everything to be gone – the superb house and my vibrant new sister still stood before me.

Alice was definitely giving me the _full_ tour of the house. We must have seen over twenty rooms already and now we were heading up the stairs… Again! I didn't have a clue why Alice had insisted on not showing me one of the rooms until the very end of my tour, but I figured I'd let her do things her way. From the joyous expression she now wore, I could guess that she was about to unveil the final room of her tour.

"Alice, are we going up to see the last room now?" I moaned impatiently.

"Yes. Now stop whining or I won't show you at all," she snapped back at me. Her dazzling grin that followed told me that her threat was not applicable and wasn't at all serious. She wouldn't miss showing me this room for the world.

We stood in front of a large, wooden door – the entrance to the only room of the Cullen house that I had not yet seen. Well, I stood. Alice bounced up and down hysterically, failing to control the excitement bursting out of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a high pitched squeal.

"Yes," I sighed intolerantly.

"Okay," she yelled. "Close your eyes."

"Alice, I'm not closing my eyes," I complained.

"Yes, you are," she said certainly. I was getting the impression that Alice _always_ got what she wanted, so I followed her instructions without putting up a fight.

I shut my eyes tightly and took Alice's hand. I heard the sound of the wind as the door was silently opened. The scents of the room flooded around me creating a slight breeze. Rose and lavender were the most dominant aromas flowing out from the room, but a hint of mint, strawberry and blossoms also hung in the air. Together the scents made up the most perfect perfume. A fragrance I could only imagine would fill the air of heaven.

Alice tugged gently on my hand and I took a step forward. The smell grew stronger and more pronounced as I walked further into the mystery room. After two more steps I noticed that Alice had stopped pulling on my hand and I hesitantly came to a stand still. I felt her release her grip and heard her feet brush softly against the floor as she took a step to the side.

"Bree?" Alice said.

"Yes," I replied.

"You can open your eyes now," she told me.

I did as she said. I was all too eager to see the final room of my home. When I opened my eyes and saw my surroundings for the first time I blinked – unnecessarily – three times. I had thought that the rest of the house was unbelievably beautiful, but this gorgeous bedroom – which I now realised, must belong to Alice – put the rest of the house to shame.

The colossal double bed stretched over half of the room. The violet curtains, which enclosed the bedroom from the encroaching forest, matched the satin quilt cover. Golden and lilac pillows overflowed onto the ground from the top third of the bed – the detailed embroidery somehow sparkling in the dimly lit room. Beside the bed, a crystal vase containing a fresh bouquet of blood red roses rested on a deep mahogany end table. A candle flickered next to the roses, although the room already had a sufficient light source. I looked up to see a glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling.

"Alice, it's incredible," I said in admiration.

"It's okay," she mumbled. "But that's not what I wanted to show you."

"Really? Then what is?" I asked confused.

Alice pointed toward the left side of her bedroom, where two doors joined to make one. The door frame was the same golden colour as her eyes and the handles were just slightly darker. I hadn't noticed these doors before. They seemed insignificant when compared to the rest of the room itself. They were definitely not one of the features of the room, but Alice made them seem like they were the whole world. She smiled and sigh as she stared at them – her face looked blank as she daydreamed.

"Wow. Alice, you have doors in your room," I said dismally. "In my old room I had doors, too. Isn't that amazing," I continued sarcastically.

"It's not the doors, silly," she giggled, "it's what's behind them…"

"I don't think that any room could live up to the standard of this one," I told her honesty.

"We'll see," Alice said assertively.

She strode over and placed her hands on the golden handles of the double door. She turned her head and a huge grin flashed across her face. I felt compelled to join her, so I took the five necessary steps to stand at her side. She pushed down on the handles and the doors flew open to reveal the contents of a room more than double the size of the one we currently stood in.

I froze, standing completely still and stared with wide eyes. I don't think I _could_ do anything else. Just gape in amazement and incredulity. If I was a human, I most likely would have fainted just from witnessing such a sight.

The room looked like one of the designer stores at the mall. Hundreds of dresses lined the whole right wall of the room. They were colour coordinated, making the wall look like a 3D rainbow. Alice had dresses in every colour, shade, cut and style imaginable. I quickly walked over to the rainbow of stunning dresses – brushing my hand lightly over them – to be sure that they were real and not just a figment of my imagination. They were all soft and smooth, mostly made from satin and silk. As I reached the end of the wall of dresses, I noticed that the next wall was almost entirely covered by an enormous mirror. I paced forward to stare at my glorious immortal body.

I had seen myself a number of times since I'd become a vampire, but I was still shocked when I saw the girl staring back at me from Alice's mirror. Her bright red eyes were wide and alert. Her straight black hair reached just past her shoulders. She was slender, but well proportioned. All of her features were perfect on the pale white skin of her flawless face. I still found it hard to believe that I was looking at myself, rather than at a model from one of my fashion magazines.

"So, what do you think?" Alice interrupted me from my trance.

"It's amazing… it's wonderful… it's incredible," I struggled for the right word.

I spun around and saw the segments of the room I hadn't seen yet. A white loveseat sat in the corner of the room next to the mirror. At its side stood a large bookshelf, with shelves that had been divided into multiple sections to display the twenty-five handbags it currently held. A rack filled with pants, jackets and cardigans took up as much space as a quarter of the dress rack, but it was still a couple of metres long. Next to the doors, in the other corner of the room, was a closet overflowing with skirts, singlets and shirts.

My eyes searched for Alice, but before they found her they discovered the huge glass cabinet exhibiting over fifty pairs of drools-worthy designer heels. Maybe I was in heaven after all.

"Alice, what is this room?" I was surprised I could actually form a sentence, but my eyes did not even momentarily glance away from the shoes.

"This isn't a room," Alice answered, "it's my wardrobe."

"Incredible," I murmured.

"I know," she squealed with delight. "Well, I guess it's _our_ wardrobe now," she corrected.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're sharing my room. I already checked with Carlisle and Esme and they're fine with it. They were actually worried that they might not have a room for you," she told me. "Oh, and what's mine is yours."

"Oh my gosh, Alice!" I screamed. I threw myself at her and wrapped both arms tightly around her rock hard body.

"Besides, you're the only one who will fit into my clothes," she said matter-of-factly. "And what are sisters for?"

"You consider me as your sister?" I questioned, now overjoyed.

"Of course I do, Bree. You're a Cullen now," she said and I squeezed my new sister even tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bree's Story**

6. Best Friend

**Bree's POV**

Spending time with Alice was amazing. It didn't feel like I actually lived with her and her extraordinary family; it was more like I was a part of an incredible television show. The show about the family that is perfect in every possible way. But I wasn't acting and neither were the Cullen's. They actually existed – and I had to constantly remind myself that this was real. I had to repeatedly tell myself that I was a part of this picture-perfect family now.

After that first night at the Cullen's house I was expecting reality to set in and the absolute otherworldly feeling I was experiencing to fade away. It never did. Alice made sure of that. The next two weeks continued as one huge slumber party, trying on every dress Alice owned and having more makeovers than I'd had in my entire existence. But that wasn't even the best part.

In the two weeks that I had known Alice, she had truly become my best friend. It was almost impossible to separate us now. Emmett called us the 'Siamese Pixie Twins' and we couldn't even deny it. We did look very alike and that made me think about the advantages of our similarity and some future possibilities.

Having absolutely nothing at all to do with our time, the Cullen's had explained a lot about every insignificant detail of how they lived, including going to school. They told me about how Jasper and Rosalie often pretended to be twins. I mentioned the possibility of Alice and I doing the same when I started school. Carlisle had said that it was a good idea, but it wasn't something we had to worry about yet.

The Cullen's were due to move on soon and none of them would go back to Forks High School. Carlisle and Jasper were constantly on the computers researching sunless towns for us to call our new home.

Alice had clarified that Edward was the hold up. "We probably would have left by now if Edward didn't want to stay with Bella," she'd explained. "But he can't leave her. She is everything to him…" she had drifted off. "And it's not like Bella is going to be here much longer, anyway."

Alice was right. With Edward and Bella's wedding readily approaching, the date set for just three weeks from now, we could be organized to move in about a month. I would normally be excited about a wedding, but knowing that I would not be allowed to go drained all of the excitement from my body. Even if I could manage to control my thirst around the unsuspecting townsfolk of Forks, it would still leave the Cullen's in the difficult position of explaining my sudden appearance in their town. Nobody in Forks, besides Bella, knew that I existed and it had to stay that way.

I helped Alice plan for the wedding, of course. There wasn't much else I _could_ do. I was prohibited from leaving the house unaccompanied and I could only go to places where no one would see me. It wasn't my ideal living conditions, but I'd only have the restrictions until we left Forks. And it was better than being destroyed be the Volturi. Much, much better. I shuddered at the disturbing memory.

"Bree! Where are you?" Alice yelled out to me as she walked up the stairs.

I'm in your… our wardrobe," I answered, correcting myself when I spoke 'incorrectly'. Alice had been very pushy about the 'what's mine is your' policy. She usually even seemed to get a little offended when I slipped up like this, but she had other things on her mind today.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow," she had that pearl bell squeal of delight in her voice. I screwed up my mouth contemplating. As I wasn't allowed to be seen by the public in Forks, I guessed it would be a hunting trip. It seemed a little strange, though. Alice and I had gone hunting just a few days ago and I was in no hurry to go again.

"Alice, I'm not thirsty," I assured her, "and neither are you." My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I stared into her golden topaz eyes.

"No. We are not going hunting _tomorrow_…" she paused. "We are going tonight."

"Alice, I…" I tried to but in, but she silenced me by raising her index finger and glaring icily at me.

"We are going hunting tonight, so we can go shopping tomorrow," she finished, showing her gleaming white teeth in a mischievous smile.

"How?" I wondered.

"Bree, you are great at this life," she told me. "Bella's scent saturates this house and you smell that continuously. It doesn't even bother you anymore. And nothing bad will happen tomorrow, trust me," she said over-confidently. Of course Alice would know exactly what would happen tomorrow.

"Where?" I was still slightly stunned - unable to structure a sentence that was more than one word long.

"Well, obviously we can't go anywhere with a risk of somebody from Forks seeing us," she pondered. "So, how about…

New York!" she squealed. "Just let me check the weather."

She closed her eyes briefly, before reopening them with an enormous smile. "New York it is," she beamed.

"Alice, have you lost your mind! Have you asked Carlisle about this? I mean, are we even allowed to go?" I questioned her.

"No, I haven't asked Carlisle," she responded, her mood saddening falsely. "But he'll be fine with it," she added with a smirk.

I sighed quietly. "Alice, your talent can get _so_ annoying sometimes," I told her honestly.

"You won't be saying that when Edward, Jasper and I teach you how to use your gift."

"True," I agreed. I wondered when that would be. When would I learn how to use my talent? The talent so powerful it made the Volturi afraid of me. I smirked a little, remembering the look on Jane's face when Edward told her what I would be able to do when I learnt to control my ability.

My mind was drifting, think about many things, until a blue piece of fabric flew across the room and into my face. I picked it up quickly to look at it properly. I knew this dress. I had tried it on several times before. It was strapless, tight at the waist, with a ruffled skirt. It had a sequined pattern on the top third, from the waist up, making it glimmer in the light.

"Put it on," Alice ordered me.

I did as she said without questioning her suddenly frantic demeanour, dressing in four seconds. I glanced at the shoe cabinet, scanning the shelves, looking for a pair of heels that would go with my dress. Alice darted in front of me, swung the glass door open, picked up a pair of heels and shoved them into my arms.

As I ran over to the loveseat, I studied the shoes Alice had picked out for me. The heels were four inches high and very thin. They were silver – exactly the same shade as the sequins on my dress – and each had a pretty bow in an identical colour to the rest of the shoe. They matched the dress perfectly, of course. You could always trust Alice to put together an outfit that looked as if it belonged on the runway.

I stood up once I had both shoes strapped securely on and saw what Alice was wearing. She had a violet dress – in almost the same cut as mine – but it wasn't strapless and it had a white bow at the waist. She wore white heels and carried a matching bag – which she had already filled with various items.

She grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs and out the back door, into the forest. We leapt over the river and although I was concerned about my outfit's condition, a quick glance downward told me nothing had been ripped or broken.

We only hunted locally, within a few miles of the Cullen's house. Alice said we didn't have time to go any further. I also worried that if we got too carried away hunting, our designer outfits would get destroyed.

After completely draining one deer, I decided I was done hunting and got up off the damp ground. Alarmed that my dress might now be in tatters, I spun in a quick circle, looking over myself. I brushed off a little dirt, but I gave up promptly after realising that I still looked decent.

"Where to now?" I asked. Alice was already done, sitting on the branch of a fallen tree, not a hair out of place. She was talking to someone on her phone.

"…thank you, bye," she finished and hung up.

"Who was that?" I demanded.

"I was talking to the manager of the airport in Seattle. We are catching a plane out of here tonight," Alice answered both of my questions. "Come on, let's go! We'll take my Porsche."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bree's Story**

7. Secret

**Bree's POV**

Alice and I had been shopping all day. Literally, _all_ day! Not one break; not even a quick stop for us to sit down, put our feet up and watch the gruesome coloured storm clouds roll in towards the city. There was no shining sun in New York today – just as Alice had predicted – only storms and heavy downpour. We both knew that New York was in for an intense beating from the wind and rain today, but that wasn't going to prevent Alice from shopping. She was like an unstoppable force of nature. A tornado.

It was nearing twilight, although the think clouds blocked out the sun, making the exact time of day difficult to tell. Alice had dragged me to the shops at dawn and we'd been here ever since. Not that I objected to shopping – my only concerned was that Alice's idea of shopping varied distinctly from mine. My concern proved to be correct. We had been to so many different shops that I'd lost count sometime after the eighty-seventh.

Of course we had already been to _Alice + Olivia's_, where I had bought Alice the dress she'd known I was going to buy her since the day we had meet. She cherished it unconditionally and had bought the perfect heels to go with the silver satin fabric of the cocktail dress earlier today. Alice was planning to wear the ensemble to Bella and Edward's wedding.

We now roamed through a small privately owned store that – remarkably – we hadn't yet been in. Alice was chatting animatedly with the owner – a short man, wearing a nametag identifying him as Joe – about the new range of _Jimmy Choo's._ I was at the opposite end of the store, waiting outside the only dressing room cubicle to try on a cute, hot pink mini dress. A middle aged lady currently occupied the cubicle, arguing with herself about which dress she should wear to her best friends 40th. Nobody else was in the small shop, but many people still crowded the streets.

I waited patiently, occupying myself by trying on some knee high black boots. I twirled around in front of the mirror, getting a better look at the boots. I was only half paying attention to the reflection in the mirror, though. I was predominantly listening to the lady in the dressing room – wondering idly how much longer she would take. Apparently she was having some trouble with the zipper at the back of the dress. I could hear her yanking at it, trying desperately to squeeze into a dress that was clearly too small for her.

So I heard when the zip pinched at the skin on her back. I heard the sound of her skin piercing. I heard Alice's face whip up – much too fast – to stare at me with a horrified expression. But mostly I smelt the scent of fresh human blood oozing from the tiny cut the zipper had made in her back.

And then I couldn't think. I just acted. It was a compulsion; I was compelled by the scent. I didn't have a choice – only one option lay before me. With great restraint I _could_ resist the scent of humans, but blood – fresh human blood – was an entirely different story. My mind turned into one of a deadly predator and as I spun around, in a blindingly fast movement, I heard Alice gasp in realisation of what I was about to do.

I burst through the cubicle door – breaking it in the process – and grabbed the startled woman inside. With a swift jolting movement of my hands I snapped her neck, preventing her from screaming and attracting attention to the disturbing scene. My lips parted at the neck of the lifeless body and I began draining the woman's blood.

It felt so good. My itchy throat felt absolutely cured from the burn I endured when in the presence of humans for the first time since I had joined the Cullen family. The blood warmed my body and I was sure that my usually icy skin would feel almost the same temperature as a humans would. But this action – the action of feeding naturally – felt completely wrong. I couldn't dislodge the image of Alice's horrified face from my mind. It was like it was engraved in stone – showing her disgust with what I was doing.

I dropped the bloodless body and it hit the ground with a gentle thud. As I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and licked my lips – trying to remove all traces of blood – I felt the blue contact lenses, which hid the startling colour of my ghoulish eyes, disintegrate. In the small cubicle mirror I saw my red eyes, glowing just slightly brighter than they were this morning.

Alice sprinted over to stand at my side in less than half a second. She firmly gripped my shoulders and stared deeply into my eyes. "Bree, what have you done?" she whispered furiously.

"I… I was… she… I didn't mean…" I stuttered, unable to find the right words.

Alice's face went blank for a very long minute, while I wondered desperately what she was seeing. Some life returned to her face and then she groaned quietly. "I can't see properly," she explained. "There are so many decisions that haven't been made."

"Alice, I didn't mean to." I was beginning to find my voice. "I was fine and then I caught the scent of the blood. I didn't think after that. The next thing I knew, my mouth was at her throat."

"I understand, Bree," Alice answered solemnly. "It's my fault for thinking you were ready for this. I shouldn't have been

so careless."

It had been a few minutes since my sudden lapse in control. The shop owner, Joe, had become a statue from the moment he'd seen me break down the door. He unfroze now, and stared at us with fearful eyes. His face went pale and he looked terrified. He stood just a few metres from the door and before Alice or I had a chance to stop him, he bolted towards the door.

Joe dodged the cars, which were beeping their horns at him, making his way to the small traffic island in the middle of the road. Once he had reached his destination he paused to catch his breath, and then he cupped his sweaty hands to his mouth. He glanced back into his store – staring deeply into my glowing eyes – and then turned away with a determined look on his face.

"Vampires!" he shrieked.

Everybody walking in the street stopped to turn and stare at him. Some of them giggled and looked at him with sarcastic faces. They looked like they were thinking, "Yeah, sure. Do you know what century we live in? I bet you're going to tell us about the boogieman next." Others jumped a little at his sudden outburst, but reacted much the same as everyone else. The entire street of people seemed to be laughing at Joe.

He realised that nobody believed him, but continued. "I'm not fooling around," Joe begged. "They're in my shop and they just killed a woman!"

People payed more attention to him after he'd mentioned "death" and the curious bystanders became slightly more interested. Some came running over to look through the large glass windows. Most just looked like they wanted another reason to laugh at poor Joe, but a few people's smiling faces had been replaced with the same distressed expression that Joe wore.

A swarm of people began crowding around the windows of Joe's shop. They looked in and I knew what they would be seeing. Two petite girls, standing frozen next to a broken cubicle door, with a bloodless woman lying at their feet. I also knew what they would be feeling. I could remember for myself what they would think of the beautiful girls who looked more like angels. They might be alarmed by the disturbing colour of my eyes, but I would still look dazzling to them.

Every person in the crowd continued to stare, but their faces looked just as scared as Joe's. Nobody laughed anymore. They all believed Joe's story. It would be very hard not to believe his story with the proof standing right there in front of them.

My body unfroze and I glanced sideways at Alice. She looked into my eyes and I understood that we were thinking the same think. The only rational thing to do was run, and that was what we would do. It didn't matter if anyone noticed the incredible speed in which we moved – they already knew too much.

Alice darted through the back door of the shop and I followed. We exited into an alley way and the only logical escape was to go up – unless we wanted to go back to the crowded street and mingle with our admirers. I shuddered at the thought, then jumped to the rooftops and began running alongside Alice – our only destination being anywhere but here.

As we made our escape I wondered how this day had gone so horribly wrong. This morning the future had looked good – a day out shopping with my sister. Now the outlook was bleak. We were running away from a horde of horrified humans, who knew our secret. A secret that had to remain a secret unless we wished to die. I had just broken the one vampire law that was unforgivable. The Volturi had already given me my second chance and now I'd messed things up again. What would become of me this time? And for that, I had no answer.

**Thank you everyone for the kind, encouraging reviews. I hope you're all enjoying reading about Bree as much as I enjoy writing about her. I'm sorry about taking so long to update. I've been busy with school lately and haven't had much free time to write. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far. Remember, the reviews inspire me to write more, so if you want more chapters REVIEW!**

**Love you all,**

**AshleyGreeneIsAwesome.**


End file.
